1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminal connector wherein he wire is secured to the terminal fixture by crimping and by soldering.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In connecting a wire to a terminal fixture, such as a ring, spade, a male connector, a female connector, etc., a strong mechanical as well as electrical connection is desired. In order to achieve these goals, many prior art devices have been proposed that connect a wire with a terminal fixture. While such prior art devices work with varying degrees of efficiency, such devices suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many terminal fixture connection devices are relatively complex in construction making these devices relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to use. Some devices provide a relatively weak electrical connection that can fail over time. Some devices, although providing a sufficiently strong electrical connection, provide a relatively weak mechanical connection that can fail over time resulting in failure of the electrical connection.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that mechanically and electrically connects a wire to a terminal fixture wherein both the mechanical connection and the electrical connection are sound and wherein the connection tends not to fail unreasonably over time. Such a device must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be relatively easy to install and maintain.
The terminal connector of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The terminal connector mechanically and electrically connects a wire to a terminal fixture wherein both the mechanical connection and the electrical connection are sound and wherein the connection tends not to fail unreasonably over time. The device is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to install and maintain.
The terminal connector of the present invention is comprised of a terminal fixture having a crimpable barrel mechanically and electrically connected thereto. A solder sleeve is provided and abuts the crimpable barrel. A heat shrinkable tubing is provided and is positioned such that the tubing encompasses the solder sleeve and a portion of the barrel. The barrel is adapted to receive a wire and the barrel is crimped thereonto to mechanically and electrically bind the barrel with the wire. Thereafter, the solder sleeve is melted to further mechanically and electrically bind the barrel and the wire and the tubing is heated to encapsulate around the wire and the barrel. The tubing, which acts as an insulator, has an outer surface as well as an inner surface that has an adhesive layer upon the inner surface wherein upon heating the tubing the adhesive layer melts and adhesively binds the terminal fixture, the solder sleeve, the tubing and a portion of insulation encompassing a portion of the wire. The adhesive layer is heat activated and can be co-extruded with the tubing. The terminal fixture can be any appropriate fixture such as a ring, a spade, a male connector, a female connector, etc. The solder sleeve can be a low temperature solder member and can be pre-fluxed.